french fries, french dressing or french girl
by loner29
Summary: why do things always have to have french in them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Hana Yori Dango

Please read and review!!

This is only a trial as it is my first time to write a multi-chapter story. Tell me if you want me to continue writing or if not, just tell me and I will just do one-shots..not enough reviews mean that no one reads it (to me anyway). Please tell me what you think about it and don't forget to review!

* * *

_French fries, French dressing or French girl_

The whole of Eitoku university gawked in fear and amazement as the feared leader of F4, Domyouji Tsukasa 'patiently' paced to and fro the lengthy cafeteria. The said cafeteria hall expected in any moment to start smoking and cause the will be greatly talked about fire of the elite school. Even thousands of the bustling student's feet can only warm up the lavish carpets compared to what the great Domyouji Tsukasa can do. If it isn't enough, one can top it off with his expressions; his eyes so cold yet with flickers of annoyance and displeasure, fists balled up in his hips ready to pound and kill whoever gets on his way.

The rest of the F4 though, sees things in a completely different way. For them, this is nothing; they wouldn't even bother about it. They knew that only one person can cause the great Domyouji Tsukasa act this way. The Domyouji heir always acts so cool and is a person who doesn't give a damn whether the person next to him is dying and pleading for help. 'Not again' they probably thought as they once again witness Tsukasa worry his wit's end by a mere commoner, Makino Tsukushi.

If it was the old Tsukasa, Eitoku might've been in ruins right now but as he is SO in love with the poor weed, he does his best to make her happy even to the extent of controlling his temper and ignoring the itch of his hands to beat anyone and everyone to death. For them, it is obvious that he loves to make her mad by making fun of her but as he said, he is the ONLY person who is allowed to do so.

After all the bickering between them, he insanely and unconsciously does every possible thing to protect and make her the happiest person alive (only with him of course). F4, although now running their family businesses, never fails to visit Tsukushi especially now, the first day of her last year in Eitoku.

Alas, footsteps were heard and in came Tsukushi, Yuki (who Tsukasa got a scholarship to stop Tsukushi from worrying about), Sakurako and much to Tsukasa's chagrin, Kazuya. Loud yelling of questions and curses came out of Tsukasa's mouth, and answers yelled by the now furious Tsukushi can be heard throughout the school.

"Wait, who is she?" Hanazawa Rui, the silent member of the F4 asked as he pointed to the girl behind Yuki, effectively cutting the banter of the couple.

"That's what I was telling this baka if only he listened!" Tsukushi replied glaring back at Tsukasa.

"I am Akane Louise, Tsukushi and Yuki's childhood friend" answered the girl as he glanced at Tsukushi who went back to yelling and bickering with Tsukasa.

"Huh?! If you are Tsukushi's friend how come it's our first time to see you?" asked Soujiroh with a flirty voice.

"I just came back from France and am now going to stay here in Japan permanently".

* * *

Isn't it obvious that I am a HUGE TxT fan? anyway, if ever this story is going on, I will probably update once a week as school will be starting soon. so.. hope to see u again!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango

please review!!

* * *

"That's Mimisaka Akira, Nishikado Soujiroh, Hanazawa Rui, and that big-mouthed idiot over there is Domyouji Tsukasa" Tsukushi said as she pointed at them respectively.

"Akane-san, nice to meet a pretty girl today, just call me if you need anyone to tour you around and I'll gladly help" Soujiroh said giving her a wink.

"Nishikado-san, thanks for the offer but there is no need. I lived here before so I'm quite familiar around" Louise replied as she caught Yuki's down casted expression.

"You perverted playboy!" Tsukushi yelled and turned to Louise "Lui, don't mind this pervert, he's the biggest playboy in Japan".

"Hey I'm hurt, how can you forget about me? Best buddies go together you know?" Akira said in a faking-hurt look.

"Tsukushi..." Rui said, shutting the book he was reading and sat up looking at the group. The whole group turned to face him in absolute silence.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you call me? Do you need anything from me?"

"Hey Rui! Why would _my_ Tsukushi call you when she's got me, the great Domyouji Tsukasa as her boyfriend?" Tsukasa suddenly butted in.

"Tsukasa! Don't be so rude! Sorry Rui, I think you've mistaken me calling you for Lui" Tsukushi said apologetically.

"It's nothing...is Lui her pet name?"

"Pet? What pet? Why would she have a pet name? Is she an animal or something? asked a clueless Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, for the next head of the Domyouji Corp, you're really stupid! Rui meant a nickname" commented the laughing Akira.

"SHUT UP!!"

"Domyouji Tsukasa! Will you stop shouting?" Tsukushi said as she bopped him in the head" and turned to Rui "Yes... our classmates made it; even our teachers called her Lui. They said it rhymes: Tsukushi, Yuki and Lui".

"Cool... can I be called Saki?" asked Sakurako

"Hey don't leave me out. Which one would suit me, Kazi or Kazuyi?" F4 burst out laughing at Kazuya's ridiculous made-up names.

"I got an idea. We should each have a name that'll rhyme. Hanazawa-san's will stay as Rui, Mimisaka-san will be Aki, Nishikado-san will be Souji and Domyouji-san could either have Youji or Kasi" suggested a hopeful Sakurako.

"NO WAY IN HELL!!" F4 chorused

"Can we go somewhere? I'm hungry"

"Rui you're always hungry" chorused the F3

The group ended up at a fancy restaurant, much to Tsukushi's protests. People were looking and staring at them probably asking themselves why the famous F4 have students in tow. They had the best steak and wine available for dinner. At first, Tsukushi was reluctant to eat the super expensive meal until Tsukasa said that it has already been ordered and will just be wasted if not eaten. Kazuya and Yuki were amazed at the extravagance of the place that they couldn't help looking around. Although Kazuya is now rich, he didn't grow up in wealth like the F4 and Sakurako; it was only recently that they acquired their wealth.

During dinner, they found out more about Louise. She has the same age as Tsukushi and Yuki, moved to France when she was 13 and what surprised them was the fact that she is rich, which answers how she can afford to go to an elite school. Her parents own a well-known interior designing company and she has a brother who will take over the business. After dinner, they decided to go to Tsukasa's mansion as it is still quite early.

"Tama" Tsukushi cried as she rushed to hug the old lady.

"Tsukushi-chan, it's been a long time" Tama replied.

"Lucky Tama, you get to go on holidays. I hate having so much to do!" complained Akira as they greeted the old lady.

"Oh young master, Tsukushi-Chan, you have a guest in the receiving room" Tama said as she led them to the room.

"Me? But this isn't my house. Why would somebody visit me here?" Tsukushi asked.

"Who is it?" Tsukasa added as Tama opened the door.

"Konnichiwa Tsukushi-chan, Tsukasa-ku--, I mean, Domyouji-san" came from a new but strangely familiar voice.

"Umi-chan?!"

* * *

heya dear readers! (if there's any).. i know i said i might update once a week but i decided to post this sooner as school will be starting this week so I will be quite busy with homeworks and more homeworks!! yosh! i dont even want to think about them yet!

so far, i dont have much reviews so please please tell me what you think about this as i dont want to waste my time sqqueezing my brain for ideas if nobody reads it or if it is a piece of rubbish..

to those who reviewed: thanks so much.. u guys keep me motivated so this chapter is dedicated to u.. i'm using a new laptop so the keyboard is still a bit stiff so pardon me for all the typing errors!! honestly, it squeeks everytime i press a key!!so annoying!!


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango

please review

* * *

"Tsukushi-chan, konnichiwa"

"YOU...YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU CALL TSUKUSHI SO FAMILIARLY? YOU LYING BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Tsukasa was enraged that the girl is in his house. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE? YOU CAN'T LIE ANYMORE! I KNOW THAT IT'S NOT YOU WHO I FORGOT, ITS TSUKUSHI AND NOT A LIAR LIKE YOU AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I CAN REMEMBER". He took a few steps towards her and his hands reached Umi's neck.

"DOMYOUJI!! Stop your childish act now!" said Tsukushi as she went between them. "Umi-chan already apologised for what she's done".

"If apology works, then what's the use of the police? Can that bitch' apology give my memory back? Can it take back all the stupid things that I said? Can it take back your sadness? Your tears?" Tsukasa uttered the last phrases silently if not solemnly.

Tsukushi went to Tsukasa and held his face tenderly "It can't, but now those things will never happen again", she then ever so softly reached up and kissed his lips. The couple were brought back from their mushy moment when they heard Umi say "I'm here to give these" while she handed envelopes to F4, Tsukushi and Yuki.

"wedding invitations?" Akira voiced out everyone's question.

"Yes... I hope you can come"

"Hah! You seriously think we'll attend your wedding? We're not even friends! Why do you want us to come? So you can brag that you are friends with F4 and that the most powerful people attended a commoner's wedding? I don't think so" snickered Soujiroh. If it were other girl, he'll probably be flirting right now but given the problems that they went through because of the girl, maybe not.

Louise was surprised on how Tsukushi's friends treated the girl. Sure, she knew about the story but she didn't think that they will treat her as such. The F4 she had dinner with were playful and they treated her as a friend.' Maybe because I'm Tsukushi's friend' she silently thought.

"No, it's not like that. It's because of Tsukushi-chan and Hanazawa-san that I changed and met the person that I love. It doesn't matter if you couldn't; I wasn't expecting you to turn up in any case".

"No! Don't mind what these idiots say, we are going to attend" said Tsukushi.

"Fine! But we're only going to attend, nothing else" Tsukasa finally gave in to his commanding girlfriend.

"Thank you and you can bring your other friends" Umi said as she looked at the three unfamiliar faces.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you" said Louise.

"You marrying means one less Domyouji-san fan-girl" Sakurako said with disgust.

"Cool... will there be lots of famous people? I want some autographs" Kazuya excitedly said while jumping around.

After Umi left, the gang just chatted and had a few drinks. Tsukushi, as Tsukasa insisted, is going to stay for the night. Akira was given the task of handling the drunken Kazuya and Sakurako since Soujiroh successfully avoided it by volunteering to send Yuki home, much to Yuki's delight and Rui, Rui is sleeping in one of the couches.

"Tsukushi, I am going to head home now" Louise said.

"Ah...okay, but who's going with you?"

"I can go by myself, I'm familiar to the place anyway so no need to worry".

"No, I'll go with yo—" Tsukushi was cut off by Tsukasa's yelling " Hey woman! You can't, you already promised to stay. If you want, I can ask a chauffeur to bring your French friend back home but you are staying here!"

"Tsukasa! Don't be so rude, her name is Louise and not French girl. Why do you have the habit of giving people names, huh?" and thus, another bout of bickering, yelling and Tsukushi's punch ensued.

"I'll take her home" Rui said out of nowhere.

"Eh? I mean there is no need"

"I said I'll take you home. I can't sleep with these two arguing anyway" Rui said pointing out the couple.

"Hey Rui, what do you mean by that?" Tsukasa demanded.

Tsukasa was replied with a shrug as Rui went out of the door. Louise had to keep up behind his lazy but long strides. The journey was quiet with only Louise opening her mouth to give directions. Rui didn't bother to reply and had no intentions of being in a conversation. He much rather conserve his energy than waste it when there was really nothing to talk about.

"Hanazawa-san"

"Hmm?"

"I'm just curious about what Umi-chan said earlier about her changing because of you and Tsukushi" Of course she knew about Tsukasa's amnesia. Yuki had told her the story and how the strong weed finally backed down and gave up all because of love.

"It's nothing important. Here, is this your house?"

"Hai, arigato" Louise said as she got off the car.

"It's nothing" came Rui's reply before he drove away.

* * *

konnichiwa!! hi, hello!

there u go, another update of my humble story. i just about had the time to write a chapter because of schoolwork

thank you for the review and keep 'em coming

i wrote the umi scene because there was really no scenes what happened between Tsukasa and Umi after the snow incident (i'm talking about the jdrama, haven't read the mang yet) and i sooo want tsukasa to go and kill Umi!! no offense to anyone but she gets on my nerves!! how dare she go between the perfect couple? sorry if the chapter is mostly about them but Louise was in the scene at the end and there will be more about her in the upcoming chapters?(i'm not promising here).

Thanks again

TxT forevah!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Discalimer: i dont own hana yori dango_

_

* * *

_

A merry tune of 'Happy Birthday' was heard throughout the vast living room. A banner which read 'Happy 10_th__ Birthday' was hanging on the wall, decorated with various kinds of flowers and cut-up shapes. Some balloons were floating up in the air only to be prevented by the ceiling; others were left loose on the floor in all shapes and sizes. In a corner was a pile of presents waiting to be opened. Amidst all of this, three people could be seen as happy as they could ever be. They were joking and laughing and hugging, so happy were they that it reflected on their eyes, speech and actions. Three people: a father, a mother and a child; a family, it's what they are. They might not be called a big happy family considering there is only the three of them but they definitely are a happy family. The father, a tall kind-looking man at his late thirty's took the child in his arms and swung her while raining her with kisses. The child in return giggled and squirmed at being swung in the air. _

It happened again, for the nth time she dreamt of the same dream.

Akira was hanging out at the Nishikado Mansion. Out of their houses, Soujiroh's house has a historical look to it that when first seen could easily been mistaken to as a palace where Japan's late emperor used to live. Though the interior of the house is modern with bits of western style here and there, this particular part of the house has a very ancient Japanese theme. It is where the great tea ceremonies are held and where Akira found Soujiroh sipping tea from his chawan.

Tonight they are going to a newly opened club. The owner sent each member of the F4 an invitation stating that it is on the house. Any average person wouldn't refuse the idea of getting something for free but F4 knew better, after all they weren't average. They were invited to promote the name of the club; as soon as word spreads that the infamous group were cited in the club, customers would come flocking in. The 'it's in the house' line would be easily drowned by the sales the people they can attract.

They had been so busy with work lately that they hadn't the time to go out and party all night as before. However only Soujiroh and Akira are going, Tsukasa opted out as he, Tsukushi and Susumu will be visiting the older Makinos at the fishing village. Tomorrow is the 25th wedding anniversary of the couple and the three had plans to surprise them. Tsukasa wouldn't dare to miss such an important event of Tsukushi's life. Rui excused himself by saying he's got a lot of work to do but they thought so otherwise, he is probably in his room, sleeping.

* * *

sorrry sorry sorry

its a late update and this chapter is short.. i've been so busy these past couple ofweeks  
can u guess what's the first paragraph all about? heheh i want to know how and what you think about it so i can adjust the story if necessary

so please review!!

thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter...  
c yah soon!

lots luv,  
loner29  
xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i dont own hana yori dango

here's the next chapter

dont forget to review...

* * *

Soujiroh and Akira were having a nice time in the club drinking and flirting with so many girls. They were so tempted to bring some girl to the hotel and well, basically fuck them but that can wait 'til later. Why would they leave so early when so many girls were right beside them, flaunting off their flesh unashamedly. Many men could say that they were lucky to have girls offering themselves left and right, free of charge but that is not entirely the truth. The girls get it back through being able to drink the best and most expensive wine in the club plus the once in a lifetime experience of having sex with a member of F4.

Soujiroh, with his one week policy as it suggest doesn't keep a girl longer than a week. For lucky girls, it might last the whole seven days but not every girl is as lucky as such, some might get dumped in the middle of 'their' week, however for the unlucky girls , they immediately gets chucked after having sex once; no words no nothing just the look that says 'get off, get out and fuck off'. Soujiroh categorised them as 'lackers', those who look as hot as hell but very unsatisfying when it comes to a man's greatest need: sex. Of course he has other categories, 'suckers' and 'fuckers' were a couple of the most often used category. Who wouldn't love being sucked and fucked by every other girl in town? No one, absolutely no normal man can say no to that. Oops, my bad. He actually knows two people who would protest to his statement.

One is the leader of the F4, Domyouji Tsukasa (but he's not exactly what one could describe as sane is he?) is insanely in love with his girlfriend, Makino Tsukushi. The feared leader of the F4 much to his and Akira's amusement is actually a virgin and thanks to the couple being virgins, he and Akira could laugh at their expense, making them both blush like an over-ripe tomato every time they get bored. He admires Tsukasa's loyalty and faithfulness to Tsukushi; in Tsukasa's eyes there is only one woman who is worthy of him and that woman is Makino Tsukushi, however poor and common she may be.

The other one is Hanazawa Rui, the calmest and quietest member of the F4. When he asked him about the subject Rui discarded it saying "I'd much rather sleep in a clean, cold bed than sleep with a warm but dirty body". He was autistic as a child but thanks to Shizuka, he slowly came out of his shell though still not enough. All he did was sleep, sleep and sleep that if he was to have sex the possibility of him sleeping through it is too big. Even Tsukasa's loud yelling couldn't wake him from his sleep, the only things that could easily garner his attention is food and Makino Tsukushi and no he is not in love with her, he got passed that stage already and he is perfectly aware that Makino belongs to Tsukasa only as Tsukasa belongs only to Tsukushi. He cares a lot for her; he loves her as a sister as Soujiroh and Akira also do.

Another thing could be said about Akira though; he and Soujiroh are Japan's biggest playboy although they had a different taste of girls. Akira likes his women older and classy. There were reasons why he preferred married women or 'matured' as h liked to describe them. One is that they're not into commitment, they also were more experienced and playful in bed or wherever they end up doing it, the adventure of escaping just in time before the husband returned was also a part but the main and biggest reason is that he has enough immaturity in his house. With twin sisters and a mother more childish than his sisters, who wouldn't prefer older and mature women?

Soujiroh groaned as he found himself lying face down in an unfamiliar surroundings. He carefully slid off the bed, picked his clothes up and went out of the room as quietly as he can. He couldn't remember her name not that he even bothered to but whoever she is; he didn't want to see her again and cringed at the idea of even spending a hundredth of a second in the same vicinity as her. This scene is very familiar to him; it happens often enough for him to perfect his escape although with different girls and different hotel rooms there was only one end, to be out of the scene before the girl wakes up. Last night's fuck was bad, she was one of the 'yappers' always saying something and not shutting up even when she's supposed to be moaning and screaming. She continued on yapping about her newly bought gown, the amount of jewelleries she has collected and didn't stop there, she told him about her first time too! He was so grossed and disgusted that he nearly shoved his length in her mouth just to shut her big gob but even his manhood deserved better than that.

As he passed by the main entrance of the hotel he heard an argument between a man and a woman. Not that he meant to eavesdrop but they were practically yelling at each other, apparently the woman is a prostitute and the man only paid half of the agreed amount. He snickered, passed by them without a glance and took out his phone to dial Akira's number.

"Yo Akira, its Soujiroh meet me at Cafe Noir in an hour"

"Yo man bad night huh?" Akira asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah that girl was worse than the worst"

"hahah..Fine I'll meet you there"

_She was a dwarf in the midst of the massive garden but nevertheless walked towards the front door of the house. She tried to open the door but found it locked she must've been twisting the door handle for quite some time when the door suddenly opened revealing a long hallway. She walked to what she thought was the living room and went to the huge balloon amazed at its size. She saw a chocolate cake at the table and couldn't stop herself from scooping out a bit of the icing with her finger. Under the table were masses and masses of presents all piled up and at the very top was a teddy bear already unwrapped. She picked up the bear and hugged it tightly obviously pleased at what she found. Suddenly the doors opened and three people came in, a man angrily walked towards her and yanked the stuffed toy out of her and passed it to the little girl who immediately grabbed hold of the bear. The woman came up to her next and smacked her little hands. She wanted to cry but no tears came out, wanted to shout but she couldn't find her voice; all she could see was the girl glaring at her._

Lui woke up from her sleep sweating heavily; she had it again, why wouldn't it go away?

Akane Roger was worried sick about Louise, she had been having nightmares almost every night. He kept on asking her about them but Louise kept her mouth shut saying they're nothing. The doorbell rang and a maid came to him with Makino Tsukushi and Matsuoka Yuki trailing behind.

"Hi Uncle" greeted the girls. He was very close to them since they were young sometimes even playing with them whenever he isn't busy.

"Oh hi Tsukushi-chan, Yuki-chan I haven't seen you two for ages. Look at how much you grew and so pretty too. How are you and how many are they?" asked Roger

"Uncle we missed you too, until now you're still teasing us"

"Oh I don't believe you two, so how many exactly? Or are they too many too count?"

"Uncle!!what do you mean by how many? Well, I have a boyfriend" Tsukushi answered getting all red.

"Hahahah you're blushing real bad. Do I know him? Oh silly me, of course I wouldn't know him unless he's some well-known person" Roger said. Tsukushi got even redder with his statement.

"Uncle you're right you might actually know him" Yuki said and she felt Tsukushi elbowing her arm meaning her to stop. "Do you know Domyouji Tsukasa?"

"What Domyouji Tsukasa? The Domyouji Tsukasa of the Domyouji Corporations?" he asked and saw Tsukushi nod.

"I should've known, a special girl like you deserves the best. How about you Yuki-chan?"

"Me? No, not really. I like someone but he doesn't feel the same way about me"

"Don't worry, he'll come round soon enough or someone else will. Okay I've held you up enough, Lui is in her old bedroom you remember where that is don't you?" he asked the girls and saw them nod. "Okay I have to go now, nice seeing both of you again and same rules apply you're both free to come here whenever you want".

"Thanks Uncle, bye"

Louise had not been able to get out of bed, besides its Saturday so she decided to have a lie-in. She loves this room; nothing about it has changed since she left for France and she is thankful for that, she has so many memories in this room.

"Louise Michelle Akane! Fight, don't let anyone look down on you" she heard Tsukushi say and she couldn't help but laugh. Those were the exact words Tsukushi said when they first met. She was being bullied for being too shy and for going to a normal school when she is in fact rich. Many students were jealous of her and started to call her names and make fun of her. Tsukushi was well-known in the school for not tolerating what she thought was wrong she told her to fight back and teach them their lessons but she just sat there and accepted all the teasing and insults they threw at her. Tsukushi then stepped in and punched not one but three boys and from protected her from anyone who teased her. A lifetime friendship bloomed from that point onwards together with Matsuoka Yuki who told her that the same thing had happened to her but thanks to Tsukushi, nobody bullies her anymore unless of course they wanted a punch from the little feisty girl.

"Tsukushi, Yuki you're here"

"Yep, the shop is closed for a few days, apparently okami-san is on a holiday" said Yuki.

"That's great we can spend the day together" suggested Louise

"Of course, that's why we're here. Hey Lui aren't you an early bird, why are you still in bed? Asked a curious Tsukushi.

"It's nothing, its weekend so I decided to stay in bed a tad bit longer"

"Lui, we know you very well, you might've been in France for years but that doesn't mean you can hide anything from us" reminded Tsukushi.

"Yeah you know that we'll always be here for you right?" Yuki added

Louise hates to hide anything from her friends, she just can't not tell them what's been bugging her most of the nights after all, they're best friends and they're here for her, they always have been.

"I had the dreams again" she quietly said. The girl's eyes widened from what they heard.

"Those dream about a child?" they asked at the same time and saw her nod.

"Oh Lui" they said and hugged her.

After several minutes, Tsukushi's phone rang. "Tsukushi where are you? We are at the Dango shop but it is closed" asked an irritate Tsukasa.

"Oh... Okami-san is on a holiday so we decided to visit Lui"

"Fine we'll meet you there"

"Oi wait —" Tsukushi said but was cut off as Tsukasa hanged up the phone.

"What did he say?" asked Yuki.

"That he'll meet us here"

"How? He doesn't even know the address" Louise said

"I know, that baka ,he thinks that he know everything whe—" she was again cut-off by the ringing of her phone.

"That must be him asking for directions" Louise said with a smile. Tsukushi gave him the directions and they arrived in less than 15 minutes. They all went inside the limo and Tsukushi whacked Tsukasa in the head.

"Hey you stupid woman what was that for?"

"Baka you deserve it for being a baka"

After a round of bickering, Tsukushi asked "Tsukasa where is Rui? F4 is not complete today"

"He went to France" answered Soujiroh

"Hey is your name Tsukasa huh? Tsukushi asked me and not a perverted playboy like you!" Tsukasa growled at Soujiroh for stealing Tsukushi's attention that should only be meant for him.

"Cut it out Tsukasa, why did he have to go to France I thought that he's not handling the Europe branch anymore?"

"Yeah but he went there to visit Shizuka and that's an entirely different matter as you know" Akira answered Tsukushi's question.

* * *

Sorry for the late update!! hope that this last chapter somehow made up for it( well, first it is the longest chapter for this story so far).  
I've just started reading Breaking Dawn so i'm not sure when I'll be able to update.. maybe sometime next week  
I'm on my one-shot mood for the past couple of days and i already have a story brewing in my head but it depends, any way we'll see...

Thanks for those who reviewed, hope i havent lost you yet..

please review..

loner29...


End file.
